Return To Tangu
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Sofia and her family are going back to Tangu for their Thanksgiving holiday, Zandar is excited that Sofia is returning, what will happen next? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. The Invitation Part 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Sofia The First, Sofia The First is a copyright of Craig Gerber and Walt Disney Television Animation.**

** The Invitation Part 1**

** One autumn day in the Kingdom of Enchancia, Miranda & Roland were sitting on their thrones when Baileywick came in with the family's mail.**

** "What has come in the mail, Baileywick?" Roland asked.**

** Baileywick just then unscrolled the piece of paper.**

** "It's an invitation from the Kingdom of Tangu." Baileywick answered the king.**

** "What does the invitation say?" Miranda asked Baileywick.**

** Baileywick: **_**To the Royal Family of Enchancia**_**,**

_**You are cordially invited to our castle in Tangu**_**.**

_**You will be spending the entire weekend with us**_**.**

_**My son**_**, **_**Zandar**_**, **_**is really excited about spending the weekend with Sofia**_**.**

_**Sincerely yours**_**,**

_**Sultan Cassim**_**.**

** "When will the children be home from school?" Miranda asked Baileywick.**

** "The children are due to arrive home in about an hour from now," Baileywick answered Miranda. "and, Sofia is bringing a surprise visitor with her to the castle."**


	2. The Invitation Part 2

** The Invitation Part 2**

** "A surprise visitor?" Miranda asked Baileywick.**

** "I wonder who the surprise visitor is." Roland said to Baileywick.**

** "No need to wonder, Dad," Sofia said entering the throne room. "he is already here!"**

** The King & Queen of Enchancia saw a jet black haired boy with blue eyes as well as a man with the same jet black hair & blue eyes followed Sofia, Amber, and James into the throne room.**

** "Gregory! Birk? What are **_**you**_** doing here?" Miranda asked.**

** "I am here to go to Tangu with my daughter and my son!" the new King of Syracuse said to Miranda.**

** "Greg," Sofia asked. "where are Cecily and Vivian?"**

** "Viv & Mom... I mean, my **_**adoptive mom**_** are outside in our family's coach." Gregory answered Sofia.**

** "So I see." Sofia said to Gregory.**

** "Sofia?" Miranda asked.**

** Sofia turned to face Miranda, "Yes, Mom?" she answered.**

** "How are we even going to get around in the Kingdom of Tangu anyway?" Miranda asked Sofia worriedly.**


	3. The Invitation Part 3

** The Invitation Part 3**

** "Well," James answered Miranda. "there are two ways to get around the Kingdom of Tangu."**

** "What are they?" Miranda asked James.**

** "Well, you can get around Tangu by either taking a flying coach," James answered Miranda. "or by taking a flying carpet, I recommend taking a flying carpet, it's quite fun!"**

** "I... can imagine." Miranda said to James.**

** "What's wrong, Mom," Amber asked. "you look a bit green."**

** "I'm afraid," Miranda admitted to Amber. "that I have never ridden on a flying carpet before."**

** "Don't worry, Miranda, you will be just fine," Roland said. "I will ride on the flying carpet with you."**

** "Oh, Rollie," Miranda exclaimed. "thank you!"**

** "You're welcome," Roland said to Miranda. "children, it's time for all of you to pack your bags."**


	4. Packing For The Trip

** Packing For The Trip**

** "Yes, Dad." Sofia, Amber, and James all said in unison.**

** The three children all raced off to their bedrooms to pack their suitcases.**

** Over in her bedroom, Amber had finished packing pretty much **_**everything**_** she owned in her suitcase.**

** Over in his bedroom, James had finished packing a moderate amount of things that would last him through the entire weekend.**

** Over in her bedroom, Clover, Whatnaughht, Mia, and Robin were all helping Sofia with her own weekend packing.**

** "Do you think I will need this gown?" Sofia asked her friends holding up a pink gown with long sleeves.**

** "No, I don't think so, Princess." Clover said.**

** "What about this gown? I think I should pack it," Sofia said packing a light blue cotton gown with a silk baby pink sash on it into her suitcase. "you'll never know when Zandar will throw a ball or a concert after all."**

** "Sofia!" a man's voice called out.**

** "I'm in my bedroom, Dad!" Sofia called back.**

** Birk entered Sofia's bedroom.**

** "Are you ready to go to Tangu?" Birk asked Sofia.**

** Sofia tried to lift her suitcase but it was **_**way**_** too heavy for her.**

** "I am ready to go now." Sofia answered her biological father.**

** The King of Syracuse saw that his daughter was having a bit of trouble with her suitcase.**

** "Here, Sofia," Birk said. "let me help you out with that heavy bag."**

** Birk just then and there lifted his daughter's suitcase and carried it out for her.**

** "Thank you, Dad." Sofia said.**

** Sofia and her biological father went outside to the front porch where the two flying carriages were waiting.**


	5. Off To Tangu

** Off To Tangu**

** "Hi, Sofia!" Vivian & Gregory called out in unison.**

** "Hi, Vivian, hi, Greg!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** "So, Sofia," Roland asked curiously. "will you be riding to Tangu with your mother and me or with your stepmother and biological father?"**

** "I choose to ride to Tangu with my stepmother and biological father," Sofia answered Roland. "after all, I haven't seen my biological father in a long, long time."**

** Now Roland understood, "So I see." he said to Sofia.**

** Sofia then climbed into the same flying carriage that her father & brother sat in.**

** "Coachman," Cecily said. "let's depart for the Kingdom of Tangu!"**

** "Coachman," Roland said. "follow Cecily's coach!"**

** The two coaches took off into the sky.**

** Back in the Tangu royal palace, Zandar was helping his servants prepare the guest rooms for the Royal Families of Syracuse and Enchancia when his mother entered the bedroom that he was preparing for Sofia.**

** "How are the preparations coming along, Zandar Honey?" Lily asked curiously.**

** "It's going great, Mother," Zandar said excitedly. "I just **_**cannot**_** wait to see Sofia this weekend!"**


	6. Landing In Tangu Part 1

** Landing In Tangu Part 1**

** "I know you are excited, Darling," Lily said to Zandar. "but you need to be patient, Sofia will be here before you know it."**

** "Okay." Zandar sighed.**

** Back in the sky, Sofia looked over the edge of the flying carriage she was riding in.**

** "Whoa," Sofia exclaimed. "this is amazing!"**

** "Sofia! Be careful!" Gregory warned.**

** Sofia then slipped and fell outside of the carriage.**

** "Sofia!" Birk screamed out in terror.**

** "Quick, Coachman," Cecily called out. "you must make a dive! We have got to rescue Sofia!"**

** "Yes, your majesty." the coachman said frantically.**

** Sofia continued to fall to the ground, she was **_**still**_** in the **_**deepest**_** of danger as the coach had dived down to rescue Sofia.**


	7. Landing In Tangu Part 2

** Landing In Tangu Part 2**

** "Help me!" Sofia screamed out, she was **_**still**_** frightened.**

** The flying carriage swooped down and caught Sofia.**

** "Sofia," Birk asked worriedly. "are you all right?"**

** "Yes, Dad," Sofia said. "I'm fine."**

** "Good," Birk said gently. "because we are almost there."**

** Back in Tangu, Zandar was making some refreshments when his father entered the banquet hall.**


	8. Landing In Tangu Part 3

** Landing In Tangu Part 3**

** "Zandar?" the sultan asked.**

** "Yes, Father?" Zandar answered.**

** "Sofia fell out of her father's carriage," the sultan said to his son. "but you don't have to worry so much."**

** "I don't have to worry so much," Zandar shouted in a panic. "I don't have to worry so much! Father! Sofia could be hurt very badly!"**

** Zandar then raced off to his bedroom.**

** A little while later, the Royal Families of Syracuse & Enchancia landed in Tangu in their flying coaches, Miranda & Birk were **_**not exactly**_** speaking to one another due to the fact that Miranda thought Birk had let Sofia fall to her doom.**

** Zandar was in his mother & father's throne room when the Royal Families of Syracuse & Enchancia entered the room.**

** "Zandar," Sofia called out excitedly. "hey there!"**

** Zandar looked up, "Sofia! You're all right!" he exclaimed running up to Sofia and hugging her tightly.**


	9. Pita Bread And Hummus

** Pita Bread And Hummus**

** "Zandar," Sofia said, barely breathing. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** breathe! Could you **_**please**_** release your grip upon me?"**

** "Oh, sorry, Sofia," Zandar said. "I don't know my own strength."**

** Zandar then released his grip upon Sofia.**

** "Thank you, Zandar." Sofia said.**

** Sofia heard a sound coming from behind her.**

** James's stomach was growling like crazy.**

** "**_**Somebody**_** is a little hungry," Zandar said. "I take it."**

** "You got that one right, Zandar," James said. "I guess I didn't have very much to eat for lunch today."**

** "Not a problem, James." Zandar said.**

** "What do you mean?" Sofia asked Zandar.**

** "We will be having the **_**greatest**_** food in all of Tangu." Zandar answered Sofia.**

** Amber looked directly at Zandar.**

** "And what might **_**that**_** be?" Amber asked Zandar nervously.**

** Zandar turned around to face Amber.**

** "Pita bread and hummus." Zandar answered Amber honestly.**

** Amber was now feeling very nervous by what was on the menu for dinner that evening.**


	10. Amber Tries Pita Bread And Hummus

** Amber Tries Pita Bread And Hummus**

** "Oh, Zandar," Sofia exclaimed. "that sounds **_**so**_** yummy!"**

** Sofia then hugged Zandar rather hard.**

** "Sofia," Zandar said, barely breathing. "I **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** breathe! Could you **_**please**_** release your grip upon me?"**

** "Oh, sorry, Zandar," Sofia said. "I don't know my own strength either."**

** Sofia then released her grip upon Zandar.**

** "Thank you, Sofia." Zandar said.**

** Amber was **_**still**_** feeling nervous about dinner that night.**

** "What's the matter, Amber?" Sofia asked.**

** "I don't really know if I really want to give either pita bread or hummus a try, Sofia." Amber admitted.**

** "Oh come on, Amber," Sofia said gently. "just think of when you tried flying on the carpet."**

** "You mean..." Amber began.**

** "That's right, Amber," Sofia said. "just think of trying pita bread & hummus like an adventure."**

** "Okay, Sofia," Amber said. "for you, I'll give pita bread and hummus a try."**

** Once everyone was in the banquet hall, Amber had a piece of pita bread and some hummus on her plate.**

** James tore off a smaller bite of pita bread and dipped it into the hummus that was on his own plate.**

** James then took a bite of pita bread and hummus.**

** "How does it taste, James?" Zandar asked.**

** James swallowed his bite of pita bread and hummus hard.**

** "It tastes excellent, Zandar!" James exclaimed.**

** Sofia took a big bite of pita bread and hummus too.**

** "It **_**is**_** delicious," Sofia said in agreement with James. "thank you, Zandar!"**

** "You are very welcome, Sofia." Zandar said.**

** Amber stared at her plate.**

** Amber then took a small bite of pita bread dipped in hummus.**

** "Sofia is right, Zandar," Amber exclaimed. "this **_**is**_** heavenly!"**


	11. Zandar's Gift For Sofia Part 1

** Zandar's Gift For Sofia Part 1**

** "Sofia?" Zandar asked.**

** "What is it, Zandar?" Sofia answered.**

** "Please come to my bedroom directly after dinner." Zandar requested to Sofia.**

** "Okay." Sofia said to Zandar.**

** "Why are you requesting Sofia's presence in your bedroom, Honey?" Lily asked Zandar.**

** "I have something special for Sofia, Mother, since I had missed her birthday due to the fact that I had a cold that day." Zandar answered Lily.**

** "So I see." Lily said to Zandar.**

** Sofia just then tore off another bite of pita bread and dipped it into the hummus that was on her plate.**

** Amber also tore off another bite of pita bread and dipped it into the hummus that was on her own plate.**

** "Oh my gosh," Amber exclaimed. "this hummus stuff is so good, I want to have some made at home!"**

** "Glad you like it, Amber." Zandar said.**

** "So, Zandar," Sofia asked excitedly. "what do you wish to present to me?"**


	12. Zandar's Gift For Sofia Part 2

** Zandar's Gift For Sofia Part 2**

** "Please come to my bedroom directly after dinner," Zandar requested to Sofia again. "I will show you then."**

** "Okay." Sofia said to Zandar.**

** After supper had ended, Sofia met Zandar in his bedroom.**

** "Here, Sofia," Zandar said. "this is for you."**

** Zandar then handed a big decorative jewelry box off to Sofia.**

** Sofia then opened the jewelry box.**


	13. Zandar's Gift For Sofia Part 3

** Zandar's Gift For Sofia Part 3**

** "Oh, wow," Sofia gasped speechlessly. "Zandar!"**

** Sofia pulled a purple silk scarf with pearls, emeralds, rubies, and sapphires woven into it out of the jewelry box.**

** "I'd like to ask you to remove your tiara." Zandar requested to Sofia.**

** "Why, may I ask, would you like me to remove my tiara?" Sofia asked Zandar.**

** "I would like to see how you would look with this on." Zandar said to Sofia gently.**

** "Alright." Sofia said to Zandar hesitantly.**

** Sofia took her tiara off and placed in in the jewelry box which was the size of a hat box as Zandar helped Sofia place the beautiful scarf upon her head.**

** "Oh, Sofia," Zandar exclaimed with a sigh in his voice. "you look as enchanting as Princess Jasmine!"**

** Sofia then turned around to face Zandar, "Thank you." she said to him.**

** "You are quite welcome, Sofia." Zandar said gratefully.**

** Sofia then and there gave Zandar a kiss on his right cheek.**

** A few minutes later, Zandar & Sofia joined their families in Zandar's parents' throne room, Sofia carried the jewelry box that had contained her new scarf within her hands.**

** "Sofia," Amber asked in a concerned voice. "what has happened to your tiara?"**


	14. Sofia's Tiara

** Sofia's Tiara**

** "Don't worry, Amber," Sofia said gently. "my tiara is safely contained within this box."**

** Sofia opened the jewelry box to reveal her tiara inside it.**

** Amber looked inside the box, "So I see." she said to Sofia.**

** "Come along everyone," Cassim said to the Royal Family of Enchancia. "I'll show you to your rooms."**

** Once she was in her room, Sofia saw Zandar returning to his own bedroom, so she stopped him.**

** "Zandar, wait! There is something I am wishing to know!" Sofia called out.**

** Zandar turned around, "What is it, Sofia?" he asked.**

** "Just how do you know Princess Jasmine by any chance?" Sofia asked Zandar curiously.**

** "Come with me, Sofia," Zandar said in a whisper. "I have something to show you in the corridor."**


	15. The Truth Of Zandar's Family

** The Truth Of Zandar's Family**

** "Okay." Sofia said to Zandar.**

** Sofia began to follow Zandar straight out to the corridor.**

** Zandar & Sofia raced off into the corridor until they stopped in front of a huge framed painting of a sultan and his beautiful wife.**

** "**_**This**_** is what I wanted to show you." Zandar said to Sofia.**

** Sofia then looked hard at the painting, "A picture of your mom & dad?" she asked Zandar feeling confused.**

** Zandar looked at Sofia, "Look again." he said to Sofia.**

** Sofia looked at the painting once more, "I **_**still**_** think it's a picture of your mom & dad." she said to Zandar.**

** "You're wrong, Sofia," Zandar laughed. "it's not my mom & dad in the painting!"**

** Sofia looked at the painting one more time, "Who is it then?" she asked Zandar.**

** "That is my mother's cousin, Al, which is short for Aladdin," Zandar answered Sofia. "he & Jasmine got married and he is now the Sultan of Agrabah."**


	16. Sofia's Amazement! Return To Enchancia

** Sofia's Amazement! Return To Enchancia**

** Now Sofia was shocked by what she had just now learned from Zandar.**

** "I **_**can**_**'**_**t believe **_**that **_**you**_** are related to Princess Jasmine!" Sofia exclaimed.**

** Zandar beamed, "Well, I am related to Jassmine." he said modestly.**

** "Amber & I got assistance from Jasmine on how to tame a wild flying carpet." Sofia admitted to Zandar shyly.**

** "When was this?" Zandar asked Sofia now feeling confused.**

** "The last time when James, Amber, and I came here from Enchancia." Sofia said to Zandar.**

** "I see." Zandar said.**

** The next evening was Sunday evening as the Enchancia Royal Family prepared to leave for home.**

** "See you at school tomorrow, Zandar." Sofia said.**

** "See you at school tomorrow, Sofia." Zandar said.**

** Zandar & Sofia kissed each other romantically upon the lips.**

** "Sofia!" Roland called.**

** Sofia turned around.**

** "Yes, Dad?" Sofia asked.**

** "Are you ready to go?" Roland asked Sofia.**

** "Yes, Dad." Sofia answered.**

** The Royal Families of Enchancia & Syracuse set off straight for their home kingdoms.**


End file.
